Optical recording discs of the write-once or rewriteable type include a substrate having a recording layer. The substrate is formed by injection molding to include a wobbled groove on the surface of the substrate where the recording layer is formed. The groove defines recording channels on the disc for recording data and also provides for tracking of the disc while writing or reading data. The groove, which generates a frequency modulated signal after detection and processing, also contains addressing and other information that are necessary for the write and read processes. The groove is usually in accordance with Orange Book specifications. "Orange Book" is a specification published by Philips Corporation and Sony Corporation which defines key properties of recordable compact disc (CD-R) media and recording procedures.
The recording layer, which can include an organic dye, is deposited on the substrate so as to completely cover the groove. The recording layer can be deposited by various techniques, including spin-coating, gravure, roller, flexographic, and vapor phase deposition. A reflective layer is then formed over the entire recording layer using similar techniques. The reflective layer can be, for example, gold, silver, or copper.
Hybrid optical discs are those discs which have a read-only area in which a depth modulated groove is formed and a recordable area. Typically a wobble groove is provided in both areas. As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,758 specifies geometry of the wobbled depth modulated groove. The reason for this is that hybrid discs typically have to meet the Orange Book specifications, and it is difficult to achieve these standards with a wobbled depth modulated groove. Particular depths are specified to be in accordance with the Orange Book specifications.